


Kisses Ace

by Kuu_DS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Femdom, First Kiss, Inspired By Yagami Yato Videos, Making Out, Rivals, Submissive Bokuto, Tsundere, Volleyball Dorks in Love, setters, submissive boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuu_DS/pseuds/Kuu_DS
Summary: Who would have known the goddess looking calm and elegant Akaashi [Name] , older sister of Fukurodani's ethereal setter , is actually a smug volleyball dork who's hobby into dominating pure stuttering red mess , of the confident horned owl Volleyball Ace Bokuto Koutaro?Well , Keiji and Yukie Kaori knows that for sure.To be exact , the whole volleyball team knew.But the bubbling sexual tension between the two bursted one day , in the middle of a rival match of sweaty volleyball serves.Inspired by Yagami Yato's Bokuto Kotaro video "Rival's Kiss.." :DEnjoy!!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Kisses Ace

**Goddess** **of Athena** really reflects on the female walking down the second year building stairs.

Silky hair , gently fluttering eyelashes , a pursed thin of soft lips , and supple skin peeking behind her sleeves.Sharp orbs staring at the wooden board far at the distance , ignoring the admiring gazes flying along as she strides in the hallway.You're Fukurodani's Akaashi [Name] ,also the setter of Fukurodani's women team.Your legs apparently brought you to a certain second year class , finding your knuckles lift to the wooden door to knock before it opens in a swift motion by a random student.

 _"H-Hello..? Ah! Are you looking for Akaashi Keiji?"_ the male stuttered , shoulder tensing as he comprehended the sight of you standing before him , sharp orbs piercing to his casually in a polite manner as you odded in response.

You turned to where he calls someone , finding your younger brother Keiji splitting his gaze off his light yellowish pages of novel.

 _"Oh , you cooked this for me? When?"_ keiji raised his eyebrows , amusement written all over him as he pulled away his reading glasses, bidding a thank you smile to his classmate.

 _"Humm , i need a spare reason to indirectly give him one , you know..?"_ you hummed , shrugging your shoulder lightly while the pretty brother of yours rolled his eyes , leading the way past you to the corridor.

_"Go and kiss him already? You looked stupid simping for him for straight three years without an improvement,"_

_"Yeah yeah , keep that for yourself and Kaori."_ You sighed as you quickened you pace , walking beside him while you watch from your peripheral vision-how his ears turned red gradually-as sweats roll down his nape. _"You want to kiss her so bad it makes you look stupid,"_

_"Nee-san..!"_

_"Hm , hm,"_

_"No kidding though,"_ Keiji murmured as you both walked in the canteen , finding the male and female volleyball team sitting together around big benches and tables.

_"You have to be quick , you guys are graduating in no time.And nothing can guarantee he won't see someone in uni phases,"_

Your composed features almost faltered , subtle smile fading to a thin line while you looked staright to the distant , hovering around the blur figures of students passing by the hallway.The deafening chit chats enveloping the recess time in the fukurodani academy simply just turned to a distant vague ringing , ears locking as your mind proceeded the possible outcome of the unwanted rivalness you unpurposely made two years ago.

_"....ughh...."_ you broke down by the time both of you reaches the quiet empty floor downstairs , hands flying to your [F/c] supple face as you groaned and squatted down in a sudden attempt to release the negative thoughts and feelings haunting you for the rest 5 minutes after what you younger brother said to you. _"I'm so stupid..."_

If the volleyball team were to witness the current short brokedown you're having , they would have pointed how you really resemble your brother-in most aspects-a similarity of habit starting from fidgeting which you're good at hiding , and others...but that's not your current concern.

There's nobody here exept you and Keiji.

_Do you know what this means?_

_nah , this is not an incest fanfiction._

It's one of few moments when you can go all out just as yourself.

_"He's soooooo deeeeeeenseeeee..."_

Keiji let out a hearty chuckle as he settled next to you, a genuine smile on his face as he eagerly unboxed his lunch. _"gotta admit that."_

 _"You're not helping at all.Where's the cute caring Akaashi Keiji who hugged me all the way to school during his first day of elementary school murmuring "i won't go without Onee-chan"?"_ you grunted , peeking upon your choking brother between your fingers , finding his reaction amusing.

With a blush spreading across his face , he groaned , stuffing his face with onigiris you made beforehand. _"For God's sake , I was six, and we're only a year apart..."_

_"And it'll only a matter of time before you get yourself a girlfriend.Maan , look how lame you treat me when you haven't got anyone to be lovey dovey with , I don't even get to talk about the time when you'll finally manage o confess to Kaori."_ You continued your teasing with the trait you had as the only difference between the two of you , chuckling as you gaze over his reddening-like a tomato-ears.

Before Keiji could say a thing back as a comeback , you skipped down the stairs , two bentos in your grip while you spare a last promising glimpse to your younger brother who squirmed in embarassment by the midst of the lonely staircase , munching the onigiri.You couldn't even tell if the redness that took over his pale face was from your constant nerve wrecking teasing or from the extra spicy salmon roe you accidentally spilled in the onigiri filling this morning.

Welp , who cares.

_"Now bye , just like what you told me , guess i'll ave to be bold and just go kiss him already,"_

Keiji smirked faintly.

_"i doubt you have the courage to do so."_

_"Bet on it , coward,"_

_"Two onigiris you don't have the courage to confess to him by today,"_

_"And i bet two puddings you can't hold Kaori's hand casually by the time club time ends,"_

There's a long compromising silence enveloping the atmosphere , before dissapearing as a vague smirk crawled up to his thin lips.

_"Deal,"_

You smirked smugly as you jogged down the flight of stairs , rolling your eyes as you abruptly meet the sunray shining brightly by the yard. 

_"Easy,"_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Easy my ass!!!_

You bit the insides of your mouth walls , lip waving over your teeth.The bento hang nicely by your death grip on the knot , worsening when you saw his figure, making your stomach churn lightly.Oh no no no , this is not the Akaashi [Name] people knew.

The usual Akaashi [Name] never hesitates in doing something and got anxious just from seeing someone from a far.

Where's your vaguely interested demeaner you always display as a covering mask , which people know you for?

You held a firm calm face you usually use-right in time when the said crush spotted you right away and started to jogging to you with waving arms and bubbly vibes.

_Oh dang , he cute as fuc-_

_"[Name] , [Name]!"_

_I want that name to roll off his mouth as a moan each passing seconds._

You shook the random deepest desiring thought aside as you cocked a silent smirk you rarely show anyone except your closest friends , a bit smugger than usual-somehow whenever you talked to Bokuto-with the bento behind your back and gestures looking like you didn't even come there for him , but for other purposes.

The Akaashi family seems really talented in hiding their real feelings , eh?

_"Hey hey hey!!! Seems like you really like me too much that you come to visit me during breaks , yeah?!"_ He laughed , a cocky adorable grin on his face as his hand plastered by his hips.

 _"Hmm? I think you're the one liking me too much , i'm just here because i was wondering if Kaori would like to eat an extra bento Keiji made.."_ you gave off a calm closed eyes smile , atching in glee as Bokuto flinched and got flustered , inhaling sharply as a sign of coming up deniance. _"But does that mean there's a coming up important_ _match? Yukie told me she'll be in the gym,"_ you cut out.

Bokuto beamed up.

_"HAH! No , but we're going for a short match later.What , do you want to admire and cheer for me like what you do during my last matches?"_ he grinned enthusiastically , slinging his jacket on his shoulders.From your peripheral vision, you could see Yukie and Kaori peeking from the gym doors in curiosity.

You could certainly see their smirk , _oh God._

_" I was there to cheer on Keiji and help the managers actually..but sure , whatever makes you sleep at night,"_ you giggled slightly as you walked past him , heading to the gym yourself.Bokuto flinched and jogged beside you , growling. _"Urrghh..i really want to wipe that smirk off your goddamn cute-no No NO I MEAN-annoying face!! Screw you , don't look at me!"_ he quickened his pace , avoiding your smug smirk.

_Did he just call me cute or is my ears deceiving me??_

You jogged to Kaori and Yukie , plopping the bento to Kaori's open palms.

_If i can't give it to Bokuto, then it'll be worth it to give it to Kaori and help Keiji :)_

_"Here , Keiji made this for you,"_ you smiled , holding back coos of awe as Kaori's face exploded in red shades , erupting with incoherent screeches as Yukie and Konoha imitated smooches and made fun of her. _"Also , Kaori , Keiji said he needs to talk with you later before the club time starts."_

You laughed in victory internally , before turning to find Bokuto proudly displayed his fabric wrapped chest and grinned down at you.You couldn't help your gaze , lowering down from his face to his chest , and-

 _"Don't admire me all at once now , the one you're checking out right now is the best Ace ever!!"_ he laughed , his booming laugh erupting in the gym while the others kept occupied by Suzumeda Kaori's red mad face.

 ** _"Kaori and Keiji , sitting on the tree,"_** the entire Fukurodani team now sang playfully , avoiding several balls from the cart Kaori threw in embarassment. _ **"K-I-S-S-I-N-GAH!!!"**_ you turned to see Kaori aiming Konoha and hit him on his face.

_Nice kill , Kaori._

You turned back to Bokuto , who seemed to have his ego out of the limit bar gauge.

_Uh oh , here comes his ego , gotta get it in check._

_"Best Ace? Meh , i know i'm just a normal female setter , but i'm pretty sure i can beat you in some ways,"_ You watched your nails in unamusement , sighing contentedly as you watch the others mess around.The training must be coming soon , which means Keiji will be here soon following.

Bokuto flinched and gasped in offense. _"Don't make me laugh , give it a shot then.You think you can beat me? This owl is the best on court!"_

You rolled your eyes.

_"Anyway , don't i look fine? Well , if i beat you , you have to go out on a date with me!"_

_......_

_What? :)_

The entire ruckus the gym has created faded by the time the wave reached your ears , the earlier statement made you froze in shock.

_W h a t :D_

You could hear Keiji's nasty tricky chuckle by your head , irk mark ticking on your head.

_**"Make a move and kiss him already , you look stupid for not making any improvements for these 3 years,"** _

_Time to be bold bold , eh? :)_

_"That's the same condition then,"_ you huffed out a smug laugh.

Bokuto raised his eyebrows. _"H-Huh? That's the same condition? Whether win or lose , we're going on a date?"_ he stuttered.

A small nod with a smirk is the only thing you need to make him growl.

_"Hey , that's not playing fair! Grrrr....you-"_ Bokuto growled , watching as you grab a ball and hollered it on your palm , before lightly tossing it on the air , and jumped to serve it.You might only be a setter, but you're not a bad server either , due to your constant practice on it with your wing spikers.You smirked as the ball flew on the air and crossed to the opposite court , the satisfying erupting sound accompanying your land.Not a weak serve, but a pretty strong one.

 _"Hooo , i made it.Your turn ,_ _horned owl,"_ you cooed , a vague satisfied smirk creeping to your face.You noticed a slight change of blush by the ace's cheeks , but your thought somehow burdened upon the coming outcome of Bokuto's serve instead. _"Make sure to made it across the net now , don't get too distracted by me,"_

_Please don't let him win..even if the condition stays the same either ways._

_"Those were cheapshots! Lucky shots!..You..!!"_ he bit his lip , a gesture which started replaying in your mind silently.You just shrugged externally when Bokuto starts whisper yelling at himself.

_"Yeah , i'm the best player..i'm the best player!"_ he slapped both of his cheeks , making you raise a brow with a sigh. _"That's right , counter serve..I got this.Come on Bokuto , you gotta show 'em how awesome you are!"_ you watched from behind as he gripped the poor ball franticly. _He's talking his thoughts out loud , isn't he._

Then he gulped and tossed the ball up the air.Your gaze immediately lands on his legs.

_His footing's starting weirdly , this one serve's gonna fail._

And just like what you predicted , he jumped off balance , getting off time and instead got the ball landing on his head , down to his open arms which he struggled to catch with a stumble. _How cute--Oh damn , look at his as-_

 _"T-That didn't count!!!"_ he snapped his head towards you by the sidelines with an ashamed grunt , making you pull your gaze away from his arse faster than how Keiji left training camp when Bokuto and that rooster head from Nekoma plans something stupid. _Too bad Bokuto , the only thing you'll be able to beat me at is by thickness._

_"Um hmm.Go on then,"_ you just shrugged , wanting nothing more than the result and a longer chance and covering facade to check out his ass.That shrug seemed to boost his ego way too much, to your dismay.

_"Ugh , whatever! Doesn't mater anyways,"_ he focused back to the court ,but noticed your gaze on him...although he couldn't point out that your gaze actually landed somewhere else down there.. _"Want my autograph? You're gonna lose..HAhahaahha!!!"_

_"Heh , let's see then , Mr.All bark no bite.Do you really think you can beat my serve?"_ you teased a little , which he responded with a mischievous grin.

_"You wanna go? Yeah? Come on,"_

You raised an eyebrow , the smirk evident by your face again. _"Come on what , Bokuto? Do you want me to do..something to make you succeed?"_

You stiffled a laugh when he panicked and gripped on the volleyball harshly.Poor volleyball , you'll always be by the player's hearts.

_"G-G-Gahhh...! It's not like that !!"_ he groaned. _"Come on , pull together me.. pull together me..!!"_

You watched as he internally fought himself , making you let out a silent inaudible chuckle, which somehow seen by Konoha fom a far , whose existence you've forgotten.

_**Sorry Konoha , this isn't your fanfiction.** _

You flinched when you heard a slam by the other side of the court.Your gaze flickered to the tricoloured volleyball, which rolled away from the wall. _Home run serve? The Goddess of luck really look upon me today , isn't she._

You watched his change of emotion and expression , how his eyes twitched in disbelief and how he practically whispered to himself something before turning to you dramatically and pointed at you while yelling. _"Y-YOU"RE MY RIVAL NOW!!"_

He huffed out , steam practically gushing from his ears as he witnessed how you gave him a confused stare , which made him sharnk a little. _"I don't care about the date thing!"_

_Ouch._

Your fingers twitched , starting play around the tip of your skirt and your calloused fingers.

A habit you can't help but do whenever you got dissapointed.

He seemed to notice , as his face lit up like a fire , and he spat out randomly. _"I-I mean we can also do that..But YOU"RE MY RIVAL NOW! And i refuse to lose from anyone.I'm the greatest in the world!"_ he approached you with stomps , glaring to your set of [e/c] orbs , feigning innocence. _"I clearly gotta study you and see what dirty tricks you did to win!"_

You popped an irk mark. _This big baby..._

Your lips twitched as he laughed his ass off , mumbling something about being able to teach you something along the way.You can't help but to flicker your gaze to his noisy lips , wanting to silence him from all those things he made up to make himself feel better , shutting his up , hitting his lips..

with your lips.

And the first thing you do , is to grab his wrist , taking him outside the gym , to the back yard while biting your lip. _Dammit , [Name] , stop being horny..._

 _"W-Why are we going so fast?! You sure are in a hurry-I mean anyone my level can totally handle this much--"_ Bokuto screeches , while you tried calming the suden heat gathering by your abdomen.

_H_ _e's not helping._

You see students chatting by the backyard , so you spun over your heel and pulled him to the other direction , towards the yard of the secluded building , but you gritted your teeth as some students seem to be using the yard already for PE class. _Dangit!_

You ignored the comments Bokuto made about your rush , focusing on finding a place--somewhere empty.Storage room.

You almost threw him in, before locking the door behind you.

 _"I fumbled the ball , i fumbled the ball , i fumbled the ball-"_ he chanted in dissapointment and regret , making your raise an eyebrow. _His emo mood..._

 _"You're a great player,"_ you assured him quietly , actually not wanting him to blast his ego to the space again.

 _"Yeah , i-i'm a great player..a great player..you're righ-wait.Why are you saying that?You're supposed to want to beat me. It doesn't even make sense!"_ He cocked his eyebrows , scratching his nape , sighing. _"Sometimes i feel like you're just making fun of me,"_

 _"No...well actually sometimes because you look cute when yo--"_ you stopped the mild whispering , making bokuto lean closer in confusion because he couldn't hear anything.

 _"Anyway...why would you wanna go on a date with me? I know you're my rival now and stuff.B-B-But..grrhhh!!!!"_ he griped on his spiked up hair , groaning in embarassment , before looking up with a pout.

_"Do you have to beat me in front of everybody?"_

He's way too adorable.

You feel like you can now rest in peace.Oh wait, you're horn-knee , so not yet.

 _"It's not that they're watching intently , they're too busy with Kaori.Why are you bound with it? Losing is normal,"_ you nodded to yourself.

Bokuto apparently ignored your speech , making you want to slap him by his head.

 _"No no , Bokuto , you gotta think..! This, could be the opportunity for me to even look cooler! Yeah! If i can beat you i a rematch..It's gonna look so cool!"_ he turned to face you. _"You're really good , i have to admit that much.But you're not as good as the Ace!"_ he referred to himself , showing his broad chest. _"I'm the Ace that beats everyone!"_

You're silently drooling.At this point just want to pin him down and kiss him like there's no tommorow.

_Holy shit..the effect he has on me..intoxicating._

But now , you have to keep his ego in check.

_"Beats everyone? With that hilarious fumble you did in the gym a few minutes ago? For real?"_ You pestered him , making him flinch and hide his face in his hands.

_"You don't have to mention the fumble..."_ he groaned in desperation , cupping his face. _"Just because i made a mistake...doesn't mean i---"_ you smirked , squatting to match his croaching eye level before raising your eyebrows in cue , while he sighed in defeat.

_"Fine...let's go on a date...then,"_

You cheered silently , tingling feeling crept up to every inch of your body , making you feel butterflies by your stomach.

_Holy shit , he actually agreed to..!_

Without any warning or further thoughts , you hugged him , circling your arms around his waist and drowned your face on his beefy chest.

 _"You have such power--ugh! Not only in hand holding ability.. but huggin_ _g too..!"_ he grunted , gulping before you realized what you're doing and pulled away. _"Gah! This almost be the death of this ace...You gotta be more careful of that crazy_ _strenght of yours.."_ for a second his voice trailed off, gaze flashing across your eyes. _"That looks..ugh! and i-i kind of felt it.."_

 _"What did you say?"_ you smirked , chasing his turning faces.

_"Nono no no Nothing ! I didn't feel anything..i didn't feel anything! Pure thoughts..pure thoughts-"_ he flinched , looking awya , avoiding your bright alluring [e/c] orbs.

Something strike inside you as you watch him panic.Your gaze scanned all over him , finding his empty right hand alluring to hold.You pushed away the thoughts in your head , quickly grabbing his hand and hold it firmly.

His breath hitched , red taking over his face as he jolted like a feline , eyes popping out at the view of your fingers intertwining with his stiff ones.

 _  
__"Wh-Wh-Where do you think you're putting..!?"_ he screeched , looking for answers from your innocence feigning [e/c] orbs.

_"Your hand?"_ you acted all reluctant , shrugging your shoulders.

_"My hand?! You can't just grab my hand and hold my hand like that!! That's-That's-That's--! I wasn't prepared for this..calm down ,calm down me!"_ he almost exploded , sweats rolling down his face , teeth gritted and a silent squeal throwing from the back of his throat.

_Awww , he's talking out loud again.._

_"Bokuto , i can practically hear you loud and clear,"_ you rolled your eyes , stiffling a laugh. _Dammit , Bokuto Koutaro , your bottom side is showing._

_"What do you mean you could still hear me?! This is inside my mind! Get out of here--o-oh, i'm talking out loud..urghh!! Pretend you didn't hear it! B-Because i have to live up to my duty as the coolest ace.."_ he sweats, rolling down his cheek , to his lips.

his lips.

_shit._

_"The coolest in the world.So cool i'm cooler than polar ice caps!"_ he starts rambling , typical Bokuto. _"I mean come on , when i land those hits , they gotta be smack dab in the middle of the court-or in the very edge.Because i have pinpoint accuracy! And i got that aim and energy--"_

You did the unexpected , beating the rational thoughts the Akaashi family had always have in their each red blood cells.

You grabbed him by his collar.

you slammed your lips to his.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh maaan , my first AO3 fanfic lol also you can find me at wattpad, and tiktok.Wattpad : KuuDeiraShi_24 , tiktok : kuudeirashi24 <3


End file.
